1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of apparatus and methods for shielding the body from hostile activity, such as ballistic projectiles generated by snipers. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus and method capable of shielding personnel from ballistic projectiles by interposing an anti-ballistic shield between a ballistic projectile and the person to whom it is directed.
2. History of Related Art
Many different approaches to the protection of personnel from life-threatening attacks exist. Examples of such approaches include bullet-proof glass, concrete and steel building structures, armored cars, bullet-proof jackets, and others. The effectiveness of any particular method depends on whether the personnel target is stationary, located in a vehicle, within a building, or outside the confines of any particular protective structure.
Law enforcement agencies are often tasked to protect public figures from terroristic attacks. Typically, such protection is achieved through a combination of passive armoring (e.g., bullet-proof vests and other apparel), identification and control of potential sniper vantage points, and other types of passive protection, such as shields, armor plates, and other devices. However, most public figures desire unrestricted access to the public and traditional ballistic screens are not in accord with the high visibility desired. Such countermeasures must be placed in close proximity to the targeted personnel to be effective, and this may impede the access desired.
One approach to solving this problem involves the erection of a bullet-proof, or anti-ballistic airbag between the personnel target and the ballistic projectile as soon as is practical after the projectile has been detected. However, this approach may fail with respect to the speed of barrier erection required, because an airbag structure requires large volumes of gas to inflate. Supplying the large amount of gas/fluid volume needed in the short amount of time allowed is often not possible. Further, the erection of a simple airbag structure may not occur in precisely the intended direction due to inequalities in packing, gas deployment pressures, and other physical limitations.
Therefore, a need exists for an unobtrusive, reactive device that provides adequate ballistic protection for targeted personnel with respect to ballistic projectiles. Further, the need exists for a countermeasure system which can be erected quickly, and in a particular direction, on a consistent basis. The system should provide for erection of an anti-ballistic barrier which is of variable size, and also provide a means for the accommodation of partial failures within the system.
The need also exists for a method to actively protect personnel from the approach of a ballistic object by deploying a countermeasure system such that a ballistic object can be detected, discriminated in the presence of other moving objects, and the system put into place before the projectile can reach the target personnel. The method should also provide varying degrees of protection with respect to the size and speed of projectiles expected, and the possible detection of multiple projectiles emanating from different geographic locations.